$\sum\limits_{k=0}^{1 }{{(2k-1)}}=$
Solution: What is the question asking for? $\sum$ tells us to find the sum. The question is asking for the sum of the values of $2k-1$ from $k = 0$ to $k = 1$. Evaluating $\begin{aligned} \sum\limits_{k=0}^{1 }{({2k-1})}&= (2(0)-1) + (2(1)-1) \\\\ &= -1 + 1 \\\\ &= 0\end{aligned}$ The answer $\sum\limits_{k=0}^{1 }{({2k-1})}=0$